


Complement

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [137]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs complement each other. Sequel to Autodidact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/16/1999 for the word [complement](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/16/complement).
> 
> complement  
> Something that fills up or completes.  
> The quantity or number required to make up a whole or to make something complete.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 who wanted more Lion Gibbs and also because she posted [Bathtime discoveries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7816279) in her kid Tony series.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Facile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7740856), [Perforce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7746997), [Evanescence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7758856), [Quotidian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764835), [Specious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7773919), loosely [Munificent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788580), [Indolent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7795996), [Intransigent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7804357), and [Autodidact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7820368).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you all like.

# 

Complement

Tony and Gibbs both complemented the other not just sexually, but intimately and emotionally too. They’d curled up together on the bed, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Having already made full use of each others bodies and even cleaned up, now they could just relax and focus on each other.

They fit in ways Tony had never experienced with anyone else, but he especially loved the kitty ways they complemented each other. Scratching each others heads they smiled together as Tony let out a soft purr and Gibbs let out a contented rumble. 

It would ruin his image as a play boy, but this, right here, cuddling and playing with each other's hair was his favorite thing to do with Jethro. Don't get him wrong he loved sex, but the intimacy they shared here touched him deeper than even the best sex could. 

There was something about knowing that Jethro wanted him for more than just sex that touched him deep inside. He'd never had a partner of either gender that actually enjoyed just spending time with him before Jethro.

Cuddling closer, he ran the tips of his fingernails along Jethro's scalp and then down his back. Not trying to start anything as neither of them was up to another round yet, just lightly teasing because he couldn't keep his hands off Gibbs.

Gibbs arched his back and lightly roared in Tony's ear nuzzling his head against Tony's cheek to show he liked it. Tony pulled Gibbs against him angling his head for a kiss. Reeling Gibbs in, Tony thoroughly explored his mouth as they exchanged kisses.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, but at the same time it had been bugging him for a long time, Tony pulled back from Gibbs lips just long enough to ask, “So what happened with McGeek and Ziva?”

He then dived back in practically trying to swallow Jethro's tongue and so thoroughly distracting him that by the time he pulled back Gibbs had a dazed look in his eye and a “wha?” on his tongue.

Tony smiled, proud of his ability to leave Gibbs speechless, and prompted, “McGee and Ziva?”

“Oh. They've been taken care of.” Gibbs replied softly, shifting a bit uneasily.

Tony moved his hand amongst Jethro's hair and softly scratched it. “What does that mean?” He whispered in his ear knowing from Gibbs’ uneasy movements that he knew more than he was saying.

“Abby told you McGee took your place as agent afloat on the USS Seahawk, right?” Gibbs confirmed first.

“Yeah?” Tony drawled slowly, still lightly rubbing Jethro's head and listening to the periodic rumbling from Gibbs in return.

“Well someone may have let it slip what happened to you.” Gibbs muttered quietly not willing to admit he may have pulled a few favors to accomplish this. Gibbs then continued, “I'm pretty sure between McGee’s seasickness and what the crew is doing to him for the way he treated you, he's beyond miserable.”

Gibbs paused to take a breath. “I even know Abby spilled the beans to him that everyone knew what he did to you. I think she even implied he wasn’t welcome on our team anymore and my contacts told me he looked devastated after that news.”

Tony hummed leaning into Gibbs wanting just a bit more body contact, “And what about Ziva?”

“Ziva is a little more complicated. She practically admitted to trying to murder you from what I heard.” Gibbs narrowed his eyes at this thought. “I'm not sure what hole Vance is hiding her in, but last I knew she wasn't getting out of it and if she did it was straight back to daddy dearest who has apparently disowned her.”

Tony lightly kissed Jethro relaxing even more now that he knew neither one would bother them again. “Thank you for telling me.” Tony whispered pulling Gibbs on top of him and kissing the life out of Gibbs while still scratching his head and neck. 

Tony loved the vibrating rumble as Gibbs tried to do his rumbly lion bit without stopping kissing him. The reverberations were awesome and he craved them in a weird way at times. Mostly they were an indication that it was safe and they were together again and no one was around to hurt them. It reminded him that he was finally home, where he belonged.


End file.
